He brought sexy back
by LadyTrish
Summary: What happens when Ziva finds herself dancing on one of Tony's favourite songs. : TIVA


**Hey guys! Ok I know by now you hate me for not updating on my other story, but I really had a rough couple of weeks. SO to make it up to you I came up with a short one. I heard the song today after such a long time and I couldn't help myself, so I wrote this. Hope you like it.**

**Please read, review and of course enjoy  
**

**xoxo LT  
**

**

* * *

He brought Sexy back**

It was Friday evening after a rough week and the team was gathered in a club for the first time in months. The evening has started up quietly with a beer, until the back room had been opened to the customers and the people started dancing. By that time Ducky had excused himself, motivating that his mother needed attending. Palmer had disappeared after Tony had made jokes about his sex life and Gibbs was preparing to leave. The only impediment to that was Jenny, who refused to let go of his arm, so Gibbs had been forced to see part of his team starting to move towards the dance floor.

"Jen, I feel like a grandpa here. Look at them; they are at least half of my age." Gibbs spoke into Jenny's ear.

"Oh be quiet Jethro! Do you have something better to do at home?" she asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"My bo…!" he started.

"Don't get me started on that damn boat of yours. How the hell are you going to get it out of the basement anyway?" she asked with a hint of annoyance when she saw him smirk.

Further away from Gibbs and Jen a predator was looking for his pray; it was special agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was leaning with his back on the counter, enjoying a beer, while watching the crowd dance. Tony spotted at least five cute women, potential one night stands, but somehow he seemed absent from all this. He was not in the mood to flirt, he was not in the mood to conquer, and he was not in the mood to dance either. Turning back to the woman on the bar, he asked her for another beer.

She smiled seductively and Tony counted one more willing and available woman for the night.

He looked at the dance floor only to spot McGee making his way towards the bar, while Abby and Ziva were laughing, apparently at McGee. Tony couldn't stop himself to check out his partner. It seems he was doing that more often in the last months. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a dark red halter top and stilettos. Her make up was minimal and her hair was let loose forming a halo around her head. For Tony she was breath taking, but he managed to get back to reality every time he started fantasizing about her. Swiftly Ziva turned and grabbed the hand that was touching her bottom, while Tony stiffened. He could see that the guy was changing colours and couldn't suppress a grin. When she turned back to her initial position she could see that Abby was gone.

Suddenly Tony heard a song he hadn't hear for a while now. Once it was his favourite song, the song that defined him, but he had forgotten about it after a few months. Now it echoed in his ears yet again.

She smiled when she heard the song. She loved it and she wanted the music to invade her, like Tony invaded her mind every time she took a breath. Ziva closed her eyes and started moving her hips, waiting for the lyrics that would make her let loose and forget for a few minutes what she was.

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**

Tony stiffened when he saw her move. Something was different, she wasn't calculated any more, she was free and the way she moved her hips could make any sane man go insane.

He found himself moving towards her, while her hips were swaying and she dropped lower and lower.

**Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

He was behind her, and she seductively lifted herself up, her bum touching him. The brief contact sent shivers up Tony's spine. She spun around quickly, her face expressed confusing for a few seconds, but she quickly recovered and grabbed his hand, inviting him to dance with her.

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

Every word of the song brought their bodies closer and closer. By now he had put a hand on her waist, while she danced freely and wildly. Her curls were tickling his face, but her fire was driving him insane. He touched her face, her breasts, her legs, he was out of control.

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast**

**Take 'em to the bridge**

Their bodies were pressed together, Ziva lifted her leg towards Tony's hip, and he grab it, while she leaned into him. He quickly spun her, and then grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer. They were both other breath and their eyes burnt with passion.

**Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

She let go of him and started moving her hips seductively, not facing him any more. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, they both exhaled loudly. She pressed her whole body on to him and he guided her, he guided the movements of her hips.

**I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

He kissed the palm of her hand; she partially turned her face towards his. They gazed into each other eyes, he spun her around. He brushed her lips with his. They kissed softly, but passionately, their hands entangled in each others hair. The world didn't exist any more.

They were so lost in their own little world that they hadn't noticed the grins present on the team members faces.


End file.
